The disclosure of real estate conditions is a critical element in any property transaction and plays an increasingly important role for property owners and their attorneys, agents, brokers, appraisers, inspectors and other consultants. Federal and state laws, lender policies and regulations, as well as demands by prospective buyers create a considerable demand for the full disclosure of any potential detrimental conditions. Notwithstanding government requirements, there are several reasons that a full real estate disclosure is beneficial. Buyers obtain better knowledge of what they are purchasing, and a full disclosure helps shield sellers, brokers and appraisers from future liability. Also, lenders obtain a better understanding of their collateral asserts. Real estate disclosure does not put any dollar figure on any conditions. Rather, a proper disclosure report simply informs the user of the report that certain conditions are known or believed to exist.